Cold As You
by Anotherfacelessdemigod
Summary: And Dawn realized what all of Paul's smiles had been missing. Honesty. Love. She knew she had to at least pretend she didn't care, even if she did. "And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you." Rated T because of some minor swearing.


# Cold As You.

Me: I am actually fascinated by Ikarishipping, but this popped up in my head and I just had to write it. Now, if you like IkariShipping, please know that I find it very interesting, but haven't been hit by inspiration to write one.

This fanfic is more like Dawn's realization that Paul is a cold-hearted boy.  
I don't own, enjoy.

# Cold As You.#

Dawn sat on her bed, trying hard no to cry.

Why should she cry for him anyway?

You have a way of coming eaily to me,  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start to fight 'cause I need to feel something.  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted.

She remembered all those times when Paul told her to listen to him, that if she loved him, she'd do what he wanted.

And she fought back because he never showed he cared, and she was tired of being the only one to care.

'Well,' Dawn thought, pouring herself some hot cocoa. 'I don't need him. He'll learn over time what he missed out on.'

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day,  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sitting here thinkin' it through,  
I've never been anywhere cold as you.

Dawn thought he would eventually show her he cared, but everyone who knows Paul told her he wouldn't.

And how right they had all been.

So, she walked away, saying that he brought this on himself.

But he didn't give a damn.

And that made her cry harder.

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of grey,  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story,  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you.

Dawn could not believe she had fallen for him.

How naïve she had been, to believe he really loved her.

How very naïve.

How stupid.

She had done everything to get him to notice her, but Paul was Paul and ignored her.

Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words you will never say,  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through,  
I've never been anywhere cold as you.

It really was a shame, Paul ignoring Dawn, thinking she wouldn't leave.

But Dawn could only take so much ignoration, and, eventually she left.

"You know," Dawn had said to Zoey the day after the break up, "When I think about, and take a step back, I realize, I've never been anywhere cold as him."

And Zoey had patted her back, knowing it was true, but also knowing that Dawn wasn't over him.

And Zoey knew that all she could do was bethere when Dawn needed a shoulder to cry on.

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you.)

And Dawn let the tears fall, the fine autumn day, she cried on her friend's shoulder, trying to convince herself that *no,* she did *not love Paul.*

But she knew this was a lie.

She also knew that if she died for the big, cold-hearted trainer, he wouldn't have told nobody.

And, yes, it hurt, but she knew she had to face the facts.

She knew she had to be strong.

She knew she ahd to at least *pretend* she didn't give a damn, even if she did.

Oh, what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a prefect day.  
Every smile you fake is so condescing,  
Counting all the scars you made.

Dawn thought back to every smile he'd ever showed her, and realized what the had lacked.

Honesty, love.

And that hurt all the more, be she tried to forget, going out, battling, going on with life.

And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through...

Dawn sat down on a bench on a cold December afternoon, she realized she was *so* over him.

In fact, when a cute blond haired boy walked over to her, Paul was the farthest thing from her mind.

Good.

...I've never been anywhere Cold As You.

End.

Me: So? What did you think? Did you like it? Review, please. No flames though.

Okay, bye bye. Oh, and, FYI, I don't own Cold As You by Taylor Swift, or Pokèmon.

Okay, NOW it's bye.

DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!


End file.
